monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodina Red
"You make me feel as if i'll bite you and suck out your blood"- Bloodina when she got mad at Cleo de Nile. 'Bloodina Red '''is the daughter of the Vampires. Personality Bloodina hates it when she gets annoyed; her motto "Never mess with me or get a bite!".She does speak a bit softly, but she can be tactless and harsh at times.She always walks around holding her hair in her hands when she wants to try to be funny. She sometimes "Fangs her hair over her shoulders" when she gets bored. She always makes sure she brings everything she needs; a hairbrush, makeup, new blood red shoes, stuff like that. It takes ages for her to brush her hair and get the bloodstains out of her hair from the blood she drinks.She always seems to arrive at least 10 minutes late, since it takes a long time to get ready for school. On her first day, she arrived so late that it was almost lunchtime! Quotes ''"I always arrive here late because I need to brush my hair and it takes AGES"- Bloodina when she talks to Robecca Steam. "Let me bite you, Miss De Nile, you are just an Egyptian!"- Bloodina, mad at Nefera de Nile. "I just got here and it is lunchtime already!?"- ''Bloodina talking to Draculaura on her first day at Monster High. ''"I do NOT understand you, Bominable"- Bloodina when she first speaks to Abbey Bominable Appearance Bloodina has hair tied up in high bunches by light red hairbands, which is ankle-length hair; her hair is purple, with streaks that are red, as if she has blood in her hair. She wears an elbow-length sleeve pink top, with a bright blue belt with a blood red bit at the top, also a long red skirt with 5 vertical purple lines at the top, getting smaller as you go further to the right.Her skirt also has pink bumps at the bottom, like a princess dress, also with light red lines dripping down the skirt under the pink bumps, like light red blood.Also, blood-like high heels that are blood red. She has blue eyes (Red if she wants to bite someone and suck the blood out of them) and pink lips with big, sharp white fangs for biting, also, she has peach skin. She is one of the tallest ghouls in school, so she can be noticed by most ghouls. Romance Love is so on the bottom of my like list. That show-off hot head, Heath Burns walks up to me and says i'm pretty, i don't know whats pretty about me, although I just wanna bite him but, 3 problems: #His blood tastes might make me set on fire and give me "heart burn" #He will never let me bite him, anyway #Why do I hate him, anyway? So there. I hate it when ghouls come up to me and say i'm pretty. I'm not PRETTY! My hair looks like i've been in a war against my hair, and it only took 1000 years to get me hair looking like this. So 1000 years is a long time? Are you, like, trying to kill me!? Notes *Bloodina's name is a pun on "blood red". *Her name is also a play on the name "Bladina". Bloodina Red.png|Bloodina Red's Basic outfit bloodinareddeadtired.png|Bloodina Red's Dead Tired outfit Category:Original Characters Category:Vampire Category:Females